


Annál is jobban

by Duszt_Borbala



Category: TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, MAJDNEM!, Oneshot, Porn, majdnem porn without plot, tweet ihlette
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duszt_Borbala/pseuds/Duszt_Borbala
Summary: Jani hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, streamet, s mindent leszarva, hátrahagyva rohan Pisti lakására. S a srácok veszélyes játékot játszanak. A szerelem játékát.





	Annál is jobban

**Author's Note:**

> [Az a bizonyos tweet](https://twitter.com/thevrpisti/status/1044638434965499904) és [az arra érkező válasz](https://twitter.com/thevrjani/status/1044726457606557699), ami megihletett.

A HH után sietek haza, felkapom a cuccot és szaladok intézkedni. Semmi sem halad úgy, ahogy kéne, éhesen és idegesen érek vissza a lakásba. Jani már streamel. Kaja mellett nézem a streamet, jobb dolgom úgy sincs. Amikor befejezi a játékot, felhív.  
\- Szia. Hogy vagy? - kezdi.  
\- Már jobban. Kicsit feldobott a stream, de hiányzol - válaszolom, miközbdn lecsavarom az ásványvizes üveg kupakját.   
\- Te is hiányzol nekem - válaszolja édesen, immáron a kihangosított készülékből csilingelve. Kortyolok a vízből miközben beszél. - Annyira jó lenne, ha most itt lennél. Tudnánk egy, s mást csinálni - vált perverzebb hangszínre, mire félrenyelem a vizet, az üveg kiesik a kezemből. Egyenesen a billentyűzetre, és vízesésként csobog bele a dihidrogén-oxid a beviteli eszközbe. Köpni-nyelni nem tudok, annyira lefagyok. Még káromkodni is elfelejtek, annyira meglepődök.  
\- Pisti? Itt vagy? Történt valami? - kérdezi Jani aggódva. Biztos hallotta a csattanást.  
\- Ja - mondom halkan. - Nincs semmi, csak meglöktem a vizes üveget. - Szívesen lennék ott - váltok témát, közben összeszedem az üveget, kiöntöm a billentyűk közül a folyadékot, jobb híjján a szőnyegre. Megnyitok valamit, próbálok írni, de magától gépel. Szuper. - Lenne egy-két ötletem, hogy mit csinálhatnánk - játszom én is a szerepet. - Nem biztos, hogy eljutnánk a hálóig.  
\- Te most telefonszexelsz velem?  
\- Én most megfektetlek gondolatban - húzom az agyát. - Ha már nem tudlak rendesen.  
\- Tudnál - vágja rá egyből.  
\- Anita két órán belül itthon van - mondom lemondóan. - Ráadásul mindjárt streamelsz.  
\- Szarok a streamre, akarlak! És két óra elég. Indulok! - Hangja heves. Szinte hallom, ahogy kapkod.  
\- Akkor siess. Várlak! - Tudom, hogy nem győzhetem meg a dolgokról, így belemegyek a veszélyes játékba. Van benne valami izgalom, felizgat. Már egy fél éve csináljuk, titkos szerelem, lebukás-veszély, adrenalin. Szeretem ezt a veszélyes játékunkat. Szeretem Janit. Szeretem, hogy titkon csak az enyém, hogy senki sem tudja, hogy olykor a combján tartom a kezem stream közben és ha nem hallja senki becenevekkel illetjük egymást. S szeretem, hogy ami a streamek között történik megesik, hogy nem family friendly, azt egy másik platformra streamelhetnénk...  
Gyorsan letusolok, de felöltözni már nincs időm. A derekamra csavart törölközőben engedem be szemüveges barátomat. Azonnal ajkaimra mar. Tényleg nem fogunk eljutni a hálóig...  
A konyháig lökdös, át az előszobán, miközben el nem engedi számat, folyamatosan csókol, harap, szív. S ahogy megállít az pult minket, a nyakamra hajol. Végignyalja, majd csókolgatja. És itt unom meg. Megragadom a pólóját és ezúttal én vezetem őt. De csak az asztalig tolom el, amire rádöntöm. A törölköző leesik rólam, s elkezdem kibontani őt is a nadrágjából. Egy gomb, két gomb, cipzár. Az alsójával együtt húzom le róla. Merev férfiassága azonnal a szemem elé ugrik, mire válaszként csak hátrahúzom a bőrt, s végignyalom, majd be is kapom. Hangosan felnyög. Lassan vezetem ki-be a számban.  
\- Pistiihh - nyöszörgi nevem az élvezettől.  
\- Itt vagyok, bébi - mondom erotikusan, s azonnal felkelek, de ráfekszek testére, a nyakába puszilok, mire csak kéjesen nyögdécsel és a hátamat karmolássza.   
\- Hoz... hozta... hoztam... - mondja szakadozottan. - A nadrág... zseb... - próbálja kimondani, de folyamatosan puszilgatom, így nem túl könnyű a beszédre koncentrálnia.  
Azonnal megkeresem az említett kis tubust, megfordítom Janit, hogy ezúttal pucsítva nekem háttal álljon, felsőtestét pedig az asztalra nyomom. Nyomok egy kis síkosítót az ujjaimra, eloszlatom, majd először csak egy ujjal, majd kettővel, s végül hárommal, izgatom, s tágítom.   
\- Akarlak - suttogom fülébe, ahogy bejáratához tolom a farkam.  
\- Énn ishh téghed!  
Több sem kell, azonnal belé hatolok. Egyszerre nyögünk fel, az érzés leírhatatlan, borzalmasan akartam már ezt, őt, minden porcikáját, s jelen pillanatban az sem érdekel, ha itt és most meglát bárki, ahogy a konyha középén az asztalra döntve dugom épp még őt. Mert szeretem. Szeretem, hogy csak az enyém, s szeretem a titkos játékunkat is, de legszívesebben a világba ordítanám, hogy Komzsik János az egyetlen szerelmem, csak az enyém, s én pedig mindenestől az övé vagyok. Birtokolja szívem, a lelkem, az egész lényem. Szeretem őt.   
Egyre gyorsabban mozgok benne, érzem, hogy el fogok menni, s neki sincs már sok hátra, érzem, ahogy egyre nagyobb, szorosabb a farkam körüli szorítás. Megragadom merevedését, s a tempótól ellentétesen mozgatom rajta a kezem. A hatás nem marad el, nevem sikítva élvez a kezembe. Ennél hatására én pedig őbelé.   
\- Szeretlek - mondom neki kifulladva.  
\- Én is szeretlek téged - válaszolja.  
\- A világon mindennél jobban.

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem tetszett, ha igen, akkor like, feliratkozás, komment, minden, jönnek még videók, izé... ficek! :D


End file.
